


lying soft warm and near

by destiny919



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, F/M, allison didn't die and never ever will have not in any fic by me kthxbye, midnight word vomit, title from "Warm Body" by Wild Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny919/pseuds/destiny919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when it felt like Stiles was Lydia's own personal miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lying soft warm and near

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlaine2124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlaine2124/gifts).



There were times when it felt like Stiles was Lydia's own personal miracle.  He is undoubtedly every bit as important to Scott as he is to her, maybe more so, after they’ve been best friends over ten years and she’s known what “a Stiles” is for a scant two.  But she can't help feeling that that is what he is.  Just like she can't help the need to hold his hand and wear his arm around her like the world's most wonderful sweater.  Just like she can't help loving him _so much_.  It really scares her at times, how much.  

But it scares her more how long it took to realise it, that there was time with him that she lost, that she wants.  With all the death in their lives (her life, the life of the banshee, it's unavoidable, but Stiles has been pulled along, striding straighter than any of them when he was expected to stumble.) she can't help also feeling like she's constantly on the verge of losing him, like every second together is their last.  She knows Allison, at least, feels the same about Scott, especially since they got back together after Allison nearly died from the samurai sword in her stomach.  She can tell from how tightly Stiles holds her hand, the unconcealed desperation she sometimes sees in his eyes, the way he mouths her name into her neck again and again, that he is afraid of losing her, too.  He always has been.  

_If you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind._

The feeling is mutual now, more so than ever.  He has realised, now that he's gotten to truly know Lydia and truly love her, that it was really just a chronic crush, an infatuation, what he felt for her before all this supernatural crap wrapped them up in each others’ lives and arms.  But god, it isn't anymore.  She's the love of his life and he's hers, and they need each other, love each other, are twined together in a way unlike anything she's ever felt with other people.  

She remembers the red string that she'd tried to choke her fingers with one day, laying comfortably across his bed even before it became for all intents and purposes hers as well.  She remembers how he'd taken her hands in his, so gently, and unwrapped the string.  It had slipped between their fingers, clinging to both of them during that held gaze that gives her shivers even now, when so many other looks have passed between the two.  Lydia had done her reading on a lot of Japanese mythology and folklore and religion during the dark weeks that followed, and - and the red string of fate, it means destiny, it means love that is cosmic and complete and irrevocable.  The string had fallen to the floor when Stiles was struck with one of his supernatural detective's inspirations.  

That was the one time she had ever resented one of his strokes of genius, because before it occurred, she'd been half on the verge of reaching out to pull him back towards her, pull him all the way, pull him _in_ and never let him back out.  And she wishes so hard that she had done that, because to her, that night when they returned to the school, when they almost died at the power plant, that was the beginning of the end. The near-end, that left Stiles with damage inside that would never truly heal, no matter how hard she and everyone else including him tried.  The near-end, that left Allison with a small puckered scar right by her bellybutton, where the oni’s sword pierced her, and the longer, more precise ones where the doctors had repaired her, as much as any of them could be repaired.  

They were better now.  Allison had healed completely, was back up with her bow and an arrow tipped with her new silver diploma.  Stiles could smile again genuinely, crack sarcastic jokes without an edge of fatalism and black despair and rage.  Stiles could kiss her and accept her love without feeling like he shouldn't, like he was tainted and poisoned and undeserving of her because of something he could never have prevented.  

And _that_ , how much he's healed even if it will never be all the way, that's why he's her miracle.  Their miracle, all of theirs.  But he's _her_ miracle here, here and now, when they're lying in his bed - unofficially their bed, she sleeps in it every night for heaven's sake - and their heads are resting on the same pillow and he's looking at her with eyes that aren't voids.  They're honey and hazel and chocolate, and there's something ancient about them.  They're warm, so warm, and so wondering, and she wants to dive into them and swim forever.  

Lydia knows there are vast stores of love inside Stiles, but it's love that he gives selectively.  And she is honored that he has devoted what feels like endless amounts of it to her, of all people.  Stiles and his strength and his mind and his eyes and his love are a miracle.  And when he moves closer and kisses her, he is without a doubt one all her own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, this happened around midnight tonight when I was Skyping with a friend (who doesn't even watch Teen Wolf - YET) and blathering about lines that had popped into my head. The first line of this fic/the summary was one of them, and I extrapolated on it, and suddenly, FIC. 
> 
> This is a present for ~Char~ because the past few days she has done an excellent job of getting me writing again and also because she is a hella sweetie.


End file.
